


This will pass

by Everdragon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: +Tubbo, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not beta we die like L’Manberg, Past Abuse, sleepy boi inc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everdragon/pseuds/Everdragon
Summary: Tommy hated going to new homes. This was going to be his third home this year. He hated that word “home”. It had so many connotations that came with, many conversations of “belonging” and “family” that were always left empty-handed.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	This will pass

It was a quiet drive to Tommy's new foster home, It was going to be his third one this year. He was left feeling disappointed but not surprised at this fact. He had always been a bit of a problem child, always acting out when he got too bored or causing problems just for the fun of it. 

He sat staring out the window keeping track of all the nearest gas stations, safe hiding spots, and the quickest ways out of town in case he had to run like he had at house nine and eleven. This was going to be house fourteen and he couldn't wait to see in what way he would ruin this one. 

He knew he would be living with three other kids all around the same age as him and the name of his new guardian was something like Bill or Frank but he couldn't be bothered to remember, he probably wouldn't need to for long anyways.

After what felt like days, but was probably only around 45 minutes, Tommy climbed out of the car grabbing his two trash bags filled with his few belongings and looked towards the new house. It was two stories and looked to have around 4 bedrooms, meaning he would most likely have to share which he was not thrilled about. He walked up to the door with his caseworker, Gloria, and she knocked on the oak door.

The door was opened by a man around middle age with blonde hair that hung around right above his shoulders. He introduced himself as Phil as He and Gloria arranged the necessary paperwork, occasionally sending him friendly glances and smiles. After thirty minutes of awkward standing and occasional nodding when asked a question, Gloria left and Tommy was now officially living at house number fourteen.

“Well Tommy, I’m glad you’re finally here,” Phil said, his voice was calm but not something that could be overlooked, like fall leaves crunching under your feet. He showed Tommy to his room, which to his relief he was not sharing. In fact, he had yet seen any of the other boys who Phil had told him their names were Techno, Wilbur, and Tubbo. 

His room was fairly empty with a mattress covered with simple white sheets and a red quilt with dark blue stripes and a simple bed frame he would guess was from Ikea, along with a desk and an empty bookshelf beside it. 

“If you need any help and you don’t want to ask me, I’m sure any of the others will be willing to help,” Phil told him as he left Tommy to get situated in his new environment.

Tommy had hardly said two words since he got out of the car earlier this afternoon and didn’t plan on saying much else. He had learned by now that his big mouth was what often got him in trouble and had gotten himself into many situations that could have been avoided if he just learned to shut up. He quickly emptied his trash bag of clothes into the empty closet and placed his few belongings on the shelf and desk before sitting on the bed, the metal frame quietly creaking as he placed his weight on it.

He pulled out his phone and earbuds and looked for the song for day one, a classical piece he used to fall asleep to when he was little. He let out a heavy sigh as he ticked off his first day, four more days and he will have stayed here longer than house five and nine.

He was so tired of having to pack up all his belongings in backpacks and trash bags, never in one place long enough to make any kind of meaningful connection, and even when he did he would end up having to leave again. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he heard a soft knocking at the door followed by Phil’s voice saying he had left a plate of food for him by his door.

He waited a few seconds, listening to Phil’s footsteps fade away down the stairs before reaching out of his room to grab it. He took a quick glance at the other doors in the hall, surprised to see one open, inside a boy who looked about the same age as Tommy sat on the bed. 

They made a brief moment of eye contact when the brunette across the hall looked up from whatever he had been working on upon hearing the door across the hall creak open. Tommy quickly pulled the plate in and closed the door making his way back to his own bed to eat the food that had been left for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, I hope you enjoyed this and let’s hope I end up updating regularly. Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated <3\. Remember that you are deserving of love and you will find people who love you. You’re reading a found family fic, you ok my dude?


End file.
